


Darling I Will Always Love You

by stony_superfam



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Boyfriends Stony, Caring Steve Rogers, Clint and Natasha are Rude AF, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mild Language, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Don’t Take Their Bullshit, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Clint and Natasha hurt Tony by telling him that he’s not worthy of Steve’s time. When Steve returns from his run and hears just what they have to say, let’s just say he wasn’t to happy.





	Darling I Will Always Love You

Tony was in the kitchen making his coffee when he heard footsteps coming in. He poured the coffee into his mug, turned around to leave the kitchen but stopped when he saw 2 people blocking his way out. He raised an eyebrow in question. 

“We need to talk to you?” Natasha said. 

Tony replied by slowly nodding his head. He sat down at the kitchen table and prompted the other two to do the same. They ignored him. 

Natasha slammed her hands on the table and looked Tony straight in the eyes and said, “what’s your game Stark?” 

Tony’s eyes filled with fear but he quickly washed it away. He swallowed and asked, “what do you mean?” 

Clint scoffed. “Oh please we all know that you’re just using Steve and whoring yourself out. How much did you pay him to be in a relationship with you?” 

Tony froze and sat there in shock. Pay him? Why would he pay Steve to have a relationship with him? Why were they saying all of this? Where did it come from all of a sudden? He began panicking and hyperventilating. 

Clint and Natasha both ignored him and scoffed. “Honestly, I can’t believe Steve actually puts up with you. I bet you manipulated him to stay anyway. Maybe he just uses you as his little cock slut because that’s all you are Stark. And you’re so whiny and pathetic like seriously how do you even look yourself in the mirror. It’s disgusting. The media was so right about you. You’re just a fucked up piece of shit that only wants people for their own pleasures. No wonder your dad treated you like shit and both of your parents left. I mean if I gave birth to someone like you I’d wanna kill myself too” and with that they both walked out. 

And that did it. Tears pricked at his eyes. The words cut through his heart like a knife. But what hurt the most was the reminder that he was never enough for his parents. That whatever he did was never up to their standards. Tears ran down his face.

He shakily turned around to head to his room. The coffee that he came for long forgotten. He entered the room and for once was relieved that Steve wasn’t there. He went to the bathroom and washed his face trying to take away the evidence of tear marks on his cheeks. He then climbed into bed and cried himself to sleep.

—————

Steve had just returned home from his afternoon run. He walked his way to the kitchen to grab himself a drink. When he entered the kitchen he saw that Clint and Natasha were there. He nodded his head to acknowledge them and then proceeded to grab a water bottle out of the fridge. He was about to leave and go to his room before Natasha stopped him. 

“We need to talk to you about something” she said. 

He raised an eyebrow in question but nodded his head and told her to continue to talk.

Natasha began to tell him what a horrible person Tony was and that Steve deserved better then a whiny little bitch. Clint backed her up on everything saying that Steve should honestly try to find someone better because Tony wasn’t worth his time. Steve’s face harden listening to what one of his best friends was saying about his boyfriend. And it harden even more more when he heard that these people didn’t even try to become friends with him and get to know him. That they actually believed all the lies the media was spilling about someone who was not only their teammate but a friend. 

Steve had enough of it. He did something no one, not even himself, thought that he would ever do. He raised his hand and slapped Natasha. Both Clint and Natasha froze. His eyes were filled with so much hatred for her.

He said, “don’t you, and I mean the both of you. Don’t you for one second think that I would ever leave Tony just because of the shit that the media spreads. I can’t believe that you guys have the nerves to even believe that. That man is the most purest person on this planet. Just because he can be a bit cocky and make jokes in a bad situation doesn’t mean that he deserves them. He’s seen more fucked up things in his life. He’s been through more fucked up shit in his life then any of us and you have the damn audacity to put him through even more of this shit. I can’t believe you guys. If you’re only here to get me to leave Tony then you can leave the avengers and make your own goddamn team. We don’t need people like you on it anyway if this is how you’re going to treat a teammate and a friend.” 

And with that Steve left them and ran to his and Tony’s room. He didn’t care that he had slapped Natasha and yelled at them. They deserved it and he wasn’t about to feel any sympathy towards them because they weren’t worth it. 

When he entered the sight made his heart break. Tony was laying in bed with the blankets around him, crying his heart out. Steve carefully walked over and crouched down to Tony’s side and lifted the blankets off of his boyfriend’s face. Tony looked at him with a broken expression on his face and Steve felt his heart shatter even more. He whispered an “I’m sorry” and Steve felt like crying.

He quickly climbed into bed and hugged him while gently running circles on his back to calm him down. He murmured little “it’s okay, it’s not your fault” and “I love yous” so that Tony would know that he meant it. He cupped Tony’s face into his hands, wiped away his tears and proceeded to plant kisses all over his boyfriend’s face. Tony let out a giggle and Steve swore that it was the most cutest thing he’s ever heard it his life. He fixed the blankets so that it was covering both of them and then leaned in to give Tony a kiss on the lips. Tony kissed back. It was full of pure love. When they broke apart Steve looked Tony in the eye and said “I love you sweetheart.” Tony smiled, the tears that he was holding back still shining in his eyes and said “I love you too babe.” Steve carefully wiped them away, gave one last peck to Tony’s lips, pulled him closer and planted another kiss on his forehead. Tony sighed in Steve’s arms and they fell asleep, their hearts exploding with even more love for each other.


End file.
